Real war coming
by countegor
Summary: In a twisted turn of events Helga is left heartbroken and homeless by war. She is taken captive. Waiting for the oblong headed mister to try and rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

**A real war going on**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Helga's POV**

All you believe in for was gone. Family, house, cars, friends, school, animals, your personal life and all your belongings. Stuff happened. More like, a World War III happened. To be sincere, I wanted a change in my life. Just not like this. Let me tell you where do I begin, before you change the channel.

First off, my own breakdown happened. So it was a blow to the face when Arnold was gone to do his crappy football headed bussiness to San Lorenzo to find his parents after graduating high school and without even saying a fucking goodbye. He was my boyfriend for crying out loud! You wonder how he could do that!

He received that information about his mom and dad so he just went like a zombie to an airplane taking only a suitcase in his hand, then left.

Ok I was not her reeeal girlfriend. I lied. We were just hanging out. Sleeping together at the same house, that lovely and crouded Boarding House. Friends with benefits. It was just oh so good to be around him. It was intoxicating. His vanilla scents, his hardness, our bodies pressed together. An embrace here and there. A kiss here and there. My soaked panties here and there (on the laundry bin). Me trying to control myself not to be a puddle all the time... and he would let me. Enter his life. Why? That bold kid and his kindness. Gosh even sometimes I woke up naked alongside him in his amazing bedroom and I even thought I was really married to the guy! I would sleep just thinking of the possibilities...

But when he left, I felt like heartbroken. I would cry in his bed all day and wake up without having the slightiest strenght to get up. His own grandparent Phil would shake his head saddened to see me like that, without a word. Less than mutter a "You can have his room".

I would have conversations with them regarding I should move on with my life and they would tell me if he was back Gertie would force him to marry me by gunshot on his temple. As simple as that. I would crack a laugh and continue waiting.

Why was at the Boarding House first you ask? Because my parents giving me the stupidiest conversation and blabla and that I was not like Olga and meanwhile my mom passes out and my dad takes the newspaper and starts reading. That's why. Because they don't even fucking care. Bob's bussiness should fall and I should be more like Olga. Mom would get liver cancer and I should be more like Olga. The world would implode, and I should be more like Olga. I shrugged my shoulders, took a bag with my stuff and left. Arnold gave me his key to his house in case I had had enough of this shit.

Second and most importantly. World war III. Because I didn't suffered enough thank you very much. One day we gathered together at the Boarding House watching a movie like always. Twas a Sunday morning. Suddenly, movie was cut and the news broke in. The TV was showing some alarming and weird alliance of the Islam movement with the Russians, the Germans, and the French to finnally beat the US Army. But we thought that was another movie trailer or maybe a joke.

They actually invaded the US and they actually... won. Why? Don't ask ME why. Ask the goverment selling our rights and souls to the devil. Everything was destroyed. Literally? No. Actually, Hillwood Texas was one of the first cities to be wiped out of the map. The Boarding House, the PS118, Bob and Miriam's home, Slausens, Chez Paris, Gerald field, the old FTi building. And the list keeps getting interesting.

And just when it was my first time getting out to breath some air, I heard an explosion. Not one but many. The Boarding House getting blown up by a missile and start breaking apart. I could hear some actual screaming but I was frozen solid when I saw that. My beloved's own house.

"No...". I whispered.

They were all gone. Reports of Phil and Gertie actually holding hands together after the building crumbling and collapsing and some paparazzis taking a picture at the hands joined together was too much for me. I cried. I kicked. I screamed like a nutjob. My eyes got red and my vision was blurred I could barely see and walk at the same time. My heart was destroyed. Every single piece. Nobody would care.

The President was captured and killed by sword. Chaos reigned here and there. Police and US soldiers united, but eventually the streets full of cops running in groups were replaced with angry arabs mumbling unintelligible words and taking out their weapons to the unnacustomed bystanders. Russians guarded the National Bank and the Federal Reserve. The US Constitution was replaced with a muslim Coran. Flags were replaced with Germans. Supplies were running short. Nobody would help a just recently invaded country.

And I was homeless and had three days eating whatever I found in the trash.

That's when they caught me. The arabs. They blindfolded me, they handcuffed me, and took me to an abandoned building just to rot there or simply to sell me.

It was a common thing. I was a war prisoner, a slave. They would trade me for money even thought they've found me fresh in the streets that same day. I waited.

Arnold. I waited for you 5 long years. I can wait for you to be the goody two shoes you are and save me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **The Chosen One**

 **Arnold's POV**

I will admit leaving Helga like she was some pile of garbage wasn't pretty. My grandparents would understand, but it was obvious she wouldn't. Still, even if it was 5 years ago, it still makes my heart feel broken even to this day. The day the Islam forces made it clear they would have its first militar base in San Lorenzo, I was home snuggling and kissing Helga and floating in heaven. I was going to finally hang out with her and make her my own girlfriend. Also I was planning on going to Las Vegas and marry her. For crying out loud, that woman deserved someone better. She was smart, beautiful, unique... she drove me crazy, even today thinking of her drives me crazy sometimes remembering how I felt about get was getting me a hard-on. But like I said... that was buried 5 years ago. How can I go back in time? Explain to her? Apologize?

That same day I was gonna give her the news, I was startled by a phone call at 3 am. It was Eduardo. Normally that wasn't good news. It was my dad always calling to my number since he decided with mom to stay longer. They told me I had a life here in Hillwood, and we agreed I had.

I groaned and accepted the call.

"Hey burrito, listen." He said, in a low tone of voice, so low I could barely listen. "Can I speak to you alone?"

I moved from bed, trying not to wake up Helga. I dragged myself naked to the bathroom.

"Should I whisper too, Edward?" I asked, a little bit annoyed.

He sucked a breath. "It's Eduardo. And, we don't have much time. Your mom and dad are being held captive by ISIS. The Ojos Verdes think you can grow an understandment with them and free them. You have their full support."

I froze. As I was listening, I felt my head was going to blow up and only one of my crying eyes would survive, hanging on the right side. Tears cascaded like water flowing freely, my heart was pounding and my own legs couldn't stop shaking. The last thing I remember about ISIS was that you negociate their demands or they simply kill the hostage. Decapitation, mutilation, shooting, it didn't matter how they suffered. I felt nauseous.

I gritted my teeth. "Eduardo I'm just a kid! How can you expect I negotiate with them? We... I mean... I don't have money or a treasure or something to trade with them..."

"Look Arnold. I know it looks bad". I rolled my already puffy and reddened eyes. "But you're lucky. Wanna know why? Because I stumbled right in front of one of them. In a poor English I undestood a little what he said. He says he can talk with you and make you his apprentice. In exchange of what you learn from his own skills, he can talk to hiss boss to let your parents live".

Silence filled the room because of my thinking. What choice did I have?

"Look. I don't trust any of them, Eduardo. I can be absorbed and my parents will be killed anyways." I cried.

Eduardo scoffed. "You don't have a choice. You have to board the next plane you find and come here... if you want them alive, of course..."

I stood up from the cold, wet floor. It was unconfortable anyway. I took my underwear and baggy pants that were hanging from the shower handle. But when I reached the doorknob, I suddenly remembered there was a tiny itty bitty problem. Helga.

"At least let me say goodbye to her.", I said, whispering so she couldn't hear me.

Eduardo took in silence. "You have a girlfriend, I see. Helga, right? La furiosa damisela con la uniceja?". I hummed lovingly in response. "Listen, I understand you completely. But I take it she will want to go with you and that puts her in danger also. If you want leave a note telling her the news or you can leave her like this. You want her to be safe, right?"

"Yeah, right now I was thinking I was going to propose to her..." My own tears followed behind. "And it sucks shit I have to leave her sweet self... If another guy gets her, I swear I..." Normally there were no strings attached, save from the kissing and the wonderful sex-slash-exploration. But it still hurt like hell.

"I lost my loved ones too chamaco. But she's safe with your grandparents. Leave her, when you return, you can explain. Right now, your parents are most important. Hurry up. Nos vemos alla! Chau!"

And those are the facts. It was some external enemy that broke us apart. It hurt badly.

Luckily for me she was fast asleep. Maybe dreaming of me. I remember putting a decoy bear and an American football ball to resemble my hairy abdomen and my shaped head. She would be kissing it instead until she wakes up. I told grandpa only. I took his Visa and bought the next flight.

But as the plane I boarded was flying away more and more far away, my heart was breaking more and more. Will she ever forgive me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **Title: Lost and... damned**

"At last, Arnold, my love. You're ok, whatever our enemies were they were obviously no match for you!"

Arnold closed his gap with Helga. He embraced her. There were sparkles everywhere as the two young lovers of Hillwood confessed their undying love for each other.

"That's right, my dear Helga. Nothing will tear us apart agai..."

He suddenly closed his mouth as sudden realization washed over him. Helga watched him take a few steps back and a heartbreaking snarl cover his mouth. His eyes were open wide, without blinking. He looked more like a zombie now. She stood still, scanning his face. "Arnold?"

"Helga I'm in San Lorenzo. I left you 5 years ago. I'm with my parents and Lila is my bitch".

Helga listened in horror. Her heart was breaking again. She closed her eyes. Sweat was covering her face. Her pigtails were soaked. Her worn shirt was smelling.. She shook her head once, twice, it couldn't be. This had to be a dream. That's when she heard a scream of pain. A bullet shot from a distant place broke through Arnold's chest ripping it open and forcing its way the other side. Then Arnold's head was sliced with a sword. She yelped when the head landed on her hands.

"I hate you." The head said.

End of dream.

Present day

Somewhere August 14 2016 no clock here

Helga's POV

I woke up sweating. I can open my eyes, but I prefer not to. I heard screaming before, until I blacked out. Those bastards. I know they took me to their place with a lot of other women to just "have a good time". But I was weak enough, I was scrawny from the lack of eating so they first wanted to take care of me then, eventually... enjoy. First thing I felt, I'm in a hospital bed, if that's what this building is. I can feel a neddle in my right arm. Something soft has me dressed. A hospital gown. Then I'm naked aside my already smelly 3 day worn panties and my worn socks. Yeah, that's all I have. Except... what is this clinking noise? A shackle in my... left leg? So what? I can't escape? Idiots!

"As if I'll be going somewhere..."

I don't have time to argue with myself when I hear the door clicking slowly open. I quickly open my eyes and the poor light makes me blind instead. I stand still with my eyes open pretending to be drugged out and my world spinning. The 'doctor' entered followed by two clearly mentally disturbed aliens with drooling faces and huge black beards and a lot of questions. Mostly, "how much" and "when can we fuck her?"

"...and inside this room 209 there's specimen 2X5B." I snorted mentally. " Her real name is Helga Pataki but she responds to the Shortman's last name. It's obvious she lived a few years in with the 'Chosen One'". CHOSEN ONE? Holy shit! Arnold? They're talking about my Arnold? I was now mentally wanting to fly through any window and actually BE with HIM right now.

Normal POV

Helga looked terrified when onee of the bearded guys threw a sword out of nowwhere and pointed at it to the doctor's neck. "Don't you dare talk like that again", he roared. The doctor gulped and nodded. "He costs us a fortune to find him!"

The other guy nodded. "Why did we ally with the Russians again? They don't even want us to touch all that juicy money!"

"Who cares, Shagdi? By selling her out to our allies in Iran and Saudi Arabia we can double or triple. There are no more slaves available so easy lately you know..."

"Gentleman, may I ask something?" The doctor asked.

Shagdi looked at his partner, then at the doctor. "It depends. Speak meatbag!"

"My curiosity flashed that is all. Why her?" The doctor asked.

Silence. Then the two roared with laughter. "Oh stop it. Why her? Hey Mojab... " his laughing stopped. "Seriously... why her? She's his wife..."

Mojab snarled. "So?"

"We could easily get rid of her. Watch how he crumbles losing her too. He lost everything he loved except her." Shagdi spoke.

Helga wanted to get rid of the shackle and pummel the two to death. His grandparents were death because of them. She wanted so bad to get free.

"Not until the boss says so. Meanwhile we have contacted a few buyers" Mojab spoke again.

The doctor remained silent.

"He could easily respond to our demands you know ..." Shagdi expressed himself with a knowing look.

Mojab sighed heavily. "You mean like .. last time?"

Shagdi nodded.

"It won't work. He won't fall that easily this time" Mojab shook his head.

Shagdi shrugged. "And why not?"

"As right hand of the President of United States of Arabia I think I know what I'm telling you, so shut up".

Helga watched in true horror. Her mouth flew wide open. 'Arnold! Wherever you are! Come help me!'

Present day

Headquarters of the old USA resistance

Hillwood Texas August 14 2016 1.01 AM

"I'm still uncomfortable telling you this but there's no other way others can feel the rage I feel", Sargeant Arnold Shortman told his young Cadet, the number 8 billionth time he told that story. His story. He looked tired. Baggy uniform. Baggy red eyes. A scrunched green cap.

"Wow. Dude. You totally kicked ass sarge." The Cadet Aharon Stone replied. But he soon regretted his attitude.

"Cadet go wash your disrespectful mouth this instant!" Arnold snarled.

The Cadet stood up with a Salute. "Yes sir!" Before he reached the door he spoke again. "But let me tell you something sir... "

Patience was a bliss. "What is it, Cadet?" Arnold sighed.

"I will have to wash my mouth again and again because you're really my hero"

For the first time in years Arnold smiled. "You're excused Cadet". Kids these days...

A soldier broke in. "Major Pain sir?"

"That's still a movie and you know it!" Arnold screamed feeling embarrased.

The soldier gulped. "Major sir. We got the report. We've found HER, sir."

Arnold totally got the soldier's attention. He approached the soldier and hug him, earning a confused look from his boss. "Uh, Major?"

"Thanks soldier. That's the best news I've ever received in months".

After all he's human the soldier thought.

"Tell me all the details. I'm planning on using full force on those son of bitches".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Title: New beginnings**

 **FLASHBACK - 5 years ago**

 **Arnold's POV**

As the plane jerked and started its descending procedure, I clenched my fists and closed my eyes too tight. I really didn't have any choice, did I? I can't go back either right? Why didn't I tell her? Maybe she should have stayed either way, she wasn't any fond about parents. Heck, her own didn't even recognize her at all.

But then again... I miss her. I miss her so much already that I can't hold back my tears. The passengers around me must think I must be somekind of a wuss but I really don't care.

The plane landed in San Lorenzo, Brazil. I took my bag of full of clothes and stuff, dragged my foot to the airport and waited on line. I gave security my passport, my reason for visit. All that shit. It's been hours... Eduardo told me he would be heading over here 30 minutes after I landed. Wonder what happened to him.

Suddenly, a Cruiser Explorer van parked right in front of me. Eduardo got out, followed by two bearded men heavily guarding him. He looked nervous. A third one dressed in fully white, a red beard, and a serene face got out. He approached me, scanned me, and smiled.

"You're Arnold, all right" the man said. "We've been expecting you". He extended his hand but I didn't even move a muscle. The man's smile faded. "I get you're too confident about yourself. Do you even know who I am?". He snapped his fingers and the two guards grabbed Eduardo and started forging with him. One of the guards took out a sword.

"I don't know who you are all right. But I don't care. Leave Eduardo be himself and let's get this over with as quickly as possible." I said, looking straight at the guy with so much rage I would burn the forest along with him.

"Why yes I take it you accepted this in order to pay the rescue. But, are you willing to take the risk?" The man clicked his fingers and the two guards dropped Eduardo to the ground.

"Anything for the ones I love", I replied, but I know as soon as I said that, I would regret this in the future.

"The villagers weren't kidding when they said you have such courage on you. I'll tell you what. I want the boss to know you first and then... we will do the arrangements", the man argued. He extended his hand again, hoping this time I would take it. "Deal?"

I shooked his hand without hesitation. "Let's do this".

Eduardo watched the scene in full horror and silence. I looked at him and I knew he was hiding me something. I prayed he would eventually be alive to tell me. We boarded the van. Eduardo was driving, I was at front and the three others were in the backseat.

"The name is Ishmael Al-Fatay, by the way". The man introduced himself. "To make things easier for you this deal will determine if you're what the Green Eyes told us are true, then there's a chance your parents will live".

I snorted. "I know if I don't you'll be dissapointed and kill me".

"No, I will not because I feel something we can take out of you, that spirit. That rage you have. Your determination. That oblong head that's perfect for one on one combat. The list goes on". Ishmael explained.

"Why thank you but I got a girlfriend, ya know" Damn can I keep my mouth shut for a second?

He chuckled. "And I know she's doing fine right now". What the fuck? Are they keeping an eye on Helga? "But as I was saying, the boss will determine your skills and decide if he lets your parents live. Not me. Now I will give you a warning."

"And what is that?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"You piss him off, he will rip your head off. You insult him he will shoot your head off. You try to be a wise guy, he will kill you and your parents. You try to escape, he will hunt you and kill you. Respect is everything. Just be at his service" he took a serious tone everytime the word kill was pronounced.

"What are you guys, the Italian mafia?" I blurted out.

He laughed hard. "Too many movies, Mr. Arnold Shortman".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **FLASHBACK - 5 years ago**

 **Arnold's POV**

I felt someone jerking me up from my sudden sleep. We had arrived to camp. It's been two hours of touring around. The group let me sleep since they wanted me to meet the boss at full capacity of my skills. It was Eduardo's idea and it was true I needed to rest. I couldn't fell asleep on the plane even though I wanted to. Horrible images of Helga being alone and scared came to my mind.

Once we got our legs stretched while getting out of the van, Ishmael gave me the first details about the whole place. "There's a bath hut in the middle of the camp. You will shower there, then meet me in fifteen minutes outside, while I'll do the talking".

I nodded at him and quickly shared a look with Eduardo without the others noticing. He hasn't say a word since I arrived save from the sleep depriving part, and that was suspicious enough. I scrunched my eyes and found not only he was hiding me something, he was convinced and hurt in some way so he couldn't give me the information I desperately needed. He shook his head a little to let me know this wasn't time.

I decided to follow Ishmael's suggestion and walked to the bath hut. There was a shower and some rusty old towels. I grabbed one and went inside. I let the water go freely through my body. I felt nothing even though the water was cold. My mind was playing me tricks. What the hell was I doing? Why didn't I looked everywhere for my parents, grabbed them both and got the fuck away from here while I still could? What about Helga? Should I call here one last time? Is there a phone here? What about Phil and Gertie? Should I venture around like if I was lost and let them chop my head? It was already not too hard to commit suicide. I was truly depressed and angered and desperated enough with myself. I should've taken Gerald or maybe Harold or maybe tell the police.

A knock at the door marked the fifteen minutes. I came outside quickly and dressed with some clothes I found at my only suitcase.

Ishmael was an impatient fellow alright. He grabbed me by the wrist and muttered a "The boss is here! Come quickly!". He practically dragged me forcing me to keep up the pace. Two bearded guys with swords let us get inside a beatiful tent adorned with the most exotic gems planted everywhere. The arab villagers were summoned and they soon gathered around a small, white bearded old man who did have a white robe, a rounded turbant, huge glasses and pressed yellow teeth. His face was scrunched but as soon as he took a seat at a golden chair, his features relaxed.

With a few claps he cleared the area so we could approach him.

Ishmael spoke first. I couldn't understand anything he said this time. It was the arabic language. His gibberish continued till the boss looked clearly impressed by the view in front of his eyes.

Now it was the boss's turn to speak.

Ishmael did a reverence, and whispered me a "I'll translate".

I nodded, since I was getting nowwhere. I looked around. Only men, looking at me like I was the new toy. Their eyes were fixed partly searching me, and clearly searching friendship with the boss. I was interrupted from my trance as Ishmael spoke again.

"Meet my mentor, my guide, the honorable Califa Ibn Sotam."

I did a reverence. I didn't know what gave me the courage to do such a thing but the Califa soon clapped with delight. He mumbled some words.

"He says you're quite the gentleman. He's pleased already". Ishmael spoke.

I nodded again. "Tell him I'm glad and please let him know I'm at his service."

He translated the message and a concerned look took over the Califa's face. He mumbled a question.

"He says what brings you here and also what makes you trustable enough?" Ishmael translated.

The question took me by surprise. I was indeed making a fuss out of nothing. He didn't even know who I was. I wasn't going to back away now. "Uhm... tell him I'm trying to be worth rescuing my parents and if he needs any proof of trust I'm willing to demonstrate".

Ishmael nodded. He talked and the Califa fixed his eyes on me, like thinking what was he planning to do with me.

I looked everywhere but him. I looked at the red carpet fully extended and noticed the texture with my feet. It took a while until Ishmael spoke again.

"He wants you to know your parents are in a prison not very far from here. It is heavily guarded, so he wants you to know not to do anything foolish." I gulped and nodded. "He also wants to train you the best way possible and teach you how to do things our way".

The Califa raised his hand and questioned Ishmael.

TRANSLATION FROM ARABIC

Califa: What took you so long to translate?

Ishmael: Pardon me your Majesty, he was asking me were could he find his parents.

"Ask him when do I start?" I told Ishmael.

Califa: I feel sorry for the poor boy. Nothing I can do for him.

"He says that... doesn't need his answer. It depends on you" Ishmael replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter IV**

 **Title: Buying the bully**

 **PRESENT DAY - AUGUST 27, 2016**

 **Helga's POV**

I don't remember having this tray of food placed above my belly. But I've been starving for days and there's this pretty little chance I won't survive enough if I skip the eating part. I took a look at the food. Bread, water, and the dish looks like noodles, passed through water noodles. It looked just fine since last time I ate a pidgeon. Yeah, talking about good ol' Helga loving animals. I munch my food without any second thoughts of it bein possibly poisoned with all kinds of sleeping drugs giving them the benefit of the doubt for this only opportunity. The noodles tasted like old shoes and the bread was rock solid. But I ate it all, thinking maybe if I complain they would never give me another chance to eat.

The door opened, myself almost dropping everything and jerking with fear at what could possibly bring the two idiots with the doctor. They seemed impatient, and silent while looking at me, until the doctor cleared his throat. My eyes shot him a cold glare.

"Mrs. Helga Shortman, right? " he asked as he looked at his chart. I nodded. I put that name to myself replying I was married to Him long time ago. That way I would never be bothered. "My name is Steve Lockhart. I will be your doctor for the time being. And I see you ate everything. That's a good sign of recovery". He took of his glasses and smiled at me. "My fellow buddies think it's time you fly out of your nest".

One of them, took out his sword and put it over his own chest. "I'm the one who found you. I'm Mojab and I'm in charge of you!".

Seriously? What do you want? A congratulations card?

"And I'm Shagdi. I'll be in charge of selling-". My eyes showed fear and concerned. He couldn't even finish when he received a bitchslap on the face, courtesy of Mr. Mojab. "Ow! What gives?" He asked but his partner gave him a threatening look. "Oh... right. I'm Shagdi and I'll be placing you for adoption".

"Adoption? That's sweet of you!" I played along. "But I already have a home and a husband who cares about me". I chuckled a little.

But the three of them looked at each other with knowing stares and looked back at me.

Mojab spoke. "Miss, we know you're lying. Don't do that again. We do care about thruth"

"We know just everything about you!" Shagdi added. He received another cold glare from Mojab. "Also we've found you on the streets trying to eat a delicious rat!" He accused.

"Of course such unhealthyness should be monitored" Dr Steve spoke. "Eating those could lead to serious illness and fatal consequences".

The three of them looked back at me. "First, it was a pidgeon, alright? Second, I was taking a walk and I was hungry. I like eating pidgeons, they're my favorite! Hehe can I please make a phone call? " I asked sympathetically and lifted my left food. "Also this thing will be unnecesary. I can behave".

Mojab spoke. "Miss Shortman. Or should I say Pataki? We know you're being smartass " he showed a smile full of teeth. He cleared his throat, while he took a paper out of his pocket. "Under new laws and administration of the United States of Arabia we feel obligated to find you responsible for treason and you will be partially in detention until this mistery of the whereabouts of Mister Shortman is cleared."

I looked at him in horror. What? Detention? As in, arrested? Why? "C-can I ask why?"

"Mister Arnold Shortman is a traitor to our country". Simply put, something was going on. But I didn't even want to question further.

"And w-what will happen to me?" I asked.

"If the traitor doesn't show up in one or two days, we have the right to punish him by selling his most priced possesion. In this case, you're his wife." Shagdi explained.

"Excuse this meatbag. Adopted would be most preferable choice of words" Mojab spoke, annoyance in his voice. "Women in our country can marry a second time if the husband doesn't show up. And since it has been five years... according to our laws, you're free as a bird".

"No, according to my laws I need a divorce and if he doesn't show up, my marriage is still on forever" I spoke.

Mojab raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight. You're of jewish heritage?" He politely asked.

I nodded. "My mom was born here. My dad is Hungarian descent."

"I see. Not only the traitor runs in her blood vessels, also in her soul". Shagdi remarked.

"What do ya mean?" I asked a bit hurt, but already knowing the answer.

"We arabs consider jewish people as our own brothers by tradition, but they're traitors to our beliefs. And not only they have taken over our most sacred territory. They mock us with their own laws and they don't want to convert to our religion!" Mojab explained, venom already taking over him.

"Isn't there a way you guys could just leave them be themselves and go with your own bussiness?" I asked the most polite way I could, knowing this was getting nowhere.

Mojab shook his head. "Never question things like you know everything about our tradition. By the way-" A sudden shot to his head interrumpted his blabbing.

The other two just jerked in fear and I scream. Shagdi raises his sword, the doctor runs to a corner and I instantly remove my IV needle and focus on trying desperatedly to get free from my imprisonment. Shagdi puts his sword over my neck and I loose all the color I have in my face.

A group of three soldiers armed to the teeth break through the door, shaking their guns everywhere. They spot Shagdi and Dr Steve, and then me. They don't even think twice, shooting Shagdi on the arm, making him drop his sword and screaming in pain. He receives a shot in the head from another point of view. Dr Steve raises his hands over his head.

"P-please don't kill me. I was just following orders. She's fine", Dr Steve begs, his face full of fear.

The crowd of soldiers approach me and the doctor. A second look tells them I'm fine and the doctor means no harm. One of them gives the doctor a signal that he should just run through the doors and dissapear, which he does, leaving them alone with me. One of them takes tries to break the cuff in my right leg, while the two others guard the entrance. He or she finally breaks the cuff by shooting it with its Magnum .45 .

They carry me bridal style and take me outside to a black limousine where I'm carefully placed in the soft seat. There's a hooded masked right guy next to me. He's dressed in black, from head to toe. He looks at me intently with wide eyes. But he doesn't speak. And I can't even move from all the fear.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki?" He finally asks. What is with his voice?

I shake my head yes, fearing the worst.

"Thank God. Finally!" He removes his hood.

My eyes grow wide as the size of ballons. I can't even say it...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

 **Title: Broken heart**

The author of the shoot and rescue tapped twice the limousine before getting inside. Helga woke up from her sudden faint feeling something soft. She looked around and was surprised she was inside a car. While she looked around her surroundings, she couldn't stop herself from gasping at the black hooded masked man in front of her.

"Helga Geraldine Pataki?" The man asked. It sounded familiar.

She nodded. She was still weak to even speak.

"Thank God! Finally!" He exclaimed. He removed his hood.

She whispered. "G-Gerald...". She almost fainted again but this time, of pure relief from having a good friend by her side. Years without seeing hair boy made her mostly wanting to hug him.

"Shhh... Pataki don't speak yet." He put a hand over her belly. "You're too weak, I can tell by your weight" he said, with a serious look on his face.

"Well doi.. hair boy" -cough- "Last time I ate was today and I've wandering the streets since the bombing of Ar... Sunset Arms". As she remembered the scene of Phil and Gertie holding hands even when they died, tears rolled freely through her eyes. The memory was fresh. She looked away, fearing Gerald was looking at her soft side.

Gerald's wide serious face changed to worried. "Damn how did you get away?".

Helga was surprised he didn't even question other details but herself. Must be psychology inducing. "I... went to... walk after five long years of... you know, self imprisonment".

Gerald nodded. "Yeah that's why I asked your name. I almost didn't recognize you. You look...". He trailed off. She perked up looking at him wide eyed. "Well right now you look like shit. Sorry if I'm being myself all over".

She shook her head and chuckled slightly. "Nah, it's okay. I would die for a good shower and a good meal".

He grinned at her a trusty smile. He gasped. "Oh no... Arnold..."

She was startled by this sudden behaviour. "W-wha..? Is he in here?"

"No, he's driving the van with the rest of the rescued girls. You know, you've got some priviledges." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Her hear skipped a beat and she blushed red. Oh Arnold my sweet goody too shoes rescuing other people. How brave of you! I want to get all over you and kiss you and fuck you like a nutjob! She giggled at the thought. But something was odd. She stopped her reaction when, obviously, the recent information got the best blow to her head. "WHAT?!" she got up and with all the energy she could gather she shook Gerald's toned body repeteadly. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE'S IN HILLWOOD?!" . She dropped a dizzy and confused Gerald. "T-tell me you're joking..." she said as she went back to rest on her seat.

"Damn woman! You still got that strenght" he laughed. He shut up when she sent him a cold glarr. "Yeah, let me tell you this. First off, it wasn't easy to find you. Ok?" he explained. "He doesn't even know you're here with me". He smiled as he looked back at Helga as she showed she was desperate and anxious. "He doesn't even know about Sunset Arms or...".

"...that poor Phil and Gertie are... dead" she finished.

Gerald's eyes grew to the sizes of ballons. He groaned. "Awww man, I knew there was so much bad news!" He shook his head and sighed heavily. "He's gonna break down again..."

She got Gerald's attention. "Wait! Again? What do ya mean with again?"

He was surprised at the sudden question. "Helga..." he gulped. "Didn't you know?"

She shook her head no. She was waiting the worst.

Gerald breathed. It was difficult for him. "Ever since he returned he was never the same again. He never smiled. He locked himself in his office sometimes to be alone. I could hear him crying his heart out. It was... painful enough."

Helga's tears opened like cascades. She couldn't bear someone like Arnold being so badly hurt. Wait. Was it because of her? She shook her tears away. "No way he could cry like a pussy because of me!" She snorted.

He replied a "That's another story. No. I mean... you see, his parents-". He was cut by the sound of his communicator beeping. "Gerald here! Over!". He waited.

Beeper sounded. "Gerald, is she there with you? Over!". It was Arnold.

"Arnold. Go get her tiger. Over!"

"You will drive then". Arnold cut the signal.

Helga's heart was racing. She could have a heart attack at that precise moment. It didn't even help when Gerald asked the driver to pull over, and while he got out of the car, a screeching sound of old tires broke her ears. Another masked figure with toned muscles but the appearance of a cop of some sort got inside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." he sighed.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Well... doi! It's been five fucking years, Football Head!"

He removed his hood and hug her. She could die right there. "My God, you're fine! It's so, so good to hear that weird nickname from you!" He cried. He spilled tears. Those were tears of joy. Happiness. A happiness he though he would never ever feel again.

She broke the hug, suddenly, blushing red. "I'm fine Arnoldo, and what's with the-"

She moaned as she felt his lips on her. She melted. She spilled tears. There was hunger, loneliness, desire, everything in that kiss. He was back and... she loved every second of it.

"I've missed you. Damn, you and those delicious lips. I've missed being with you..." Arnold said.

What could she say to that? She was madly in love with the guy. "I've missed you too..."

But...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

 **Title: If only you knew...**

Helga's eyelids suddenly started to fall down. Her vision was starting to get blurry. Her body failed to respond. She opened her mouth just to speak, but only a whisper. "Arnold...?".

She fainted in his arms. "Helga...? Helga what's going on...?". He panicked. He shook her a little bit rude. He put his head over her chest. She was breathing, her pulse was low. He nodded. That feeling when he knew she went through a lot. He carefully placed her again in her seat and waited hopefully for her to open her eyes when they reach the base.

He sighed heavily. "Helga, I know you must think I'm a hypocrite. If only you knew what I went through...". He looked at the roof, lost in his own thoughts.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **4 YEARS AGO October 3 2012**

 **ARNOLD'S POV**

To this day, I still couldn't understand a single word in arabic. I could read, but I couldn't speak. So when Ishmael told the other guys to attack me, I took a fighting karate stance when the opponent took out a cane or a broomstick out of nowhere and started screaming.

At first it hurt. A lot. I got bruises, red marks, bandages here and there, a broken rib or two. My back hurt a million times. Once one of my ankles got twisted, but Ishmael forced me to fight anyways. I protested but he wasted no time slapping me in the face and telling me I was entirely his property and that my parents were getting out anytime soon. He said he could feel it. How he lied to me. He just wanted all my strenght and my juice out. To snap. To retaliate. To feel what they all felt.

I was in the second year of "training", if that was what it was called. We were out in the open, gathered in a round circle. Ishmael would call me always, and then he would call some bearded dude with some skills and certain strengh to match with mines.

I was barehand, and the others would be in advantage.

He would then once per month demonstrate himself to me how I would get disciplined. And I should respond. But Ishmael was too much for me...

Ishmael beat the shit out of me. He was indeed the best of all the camp. No matter how hard I tried, he would find my weakspot and then, the massacre would start.

There was one time I feared for my own life when 10 months after a serious beating, he would get too much serious and pummeled my face too damn hard. I got unconcious and in bed for one whole week. From what I heard, he broke my nose in half and I got my hearing partially damaged in one ear.

The boss got furious. He screamed at him. I could hear the whole conversation a week after I accidentally woke up and got my senses back.

Arabic translation

Califa: Why are you keeping this poor boy and losing his time with him? You know he's not worth my attention.

Ishmael: I'm truly sorry about my behaviour, Your Majesty. Maybe I got a little carried away...

Califa: Then I demand you stop this nonsense at once. This is not why were here for.

Ishmael: Give me a few more months, and he will be ready for his journey.

Califa: I'm warning you, Ishmael. Keeping this boy is not safe. Our priority is finding a way to reach our friends in America and make a Califate here. Get rid of him as quickly as possible before their own people gets alerted of his sudden dissapearance.

Ishmael: As you wish, Your Highness, I want this to be done quickly. But really, I insist he could be the key...

Califa: What are you talking about?

Ishmael: I can sense great power and great leadership in him. He could be the key for us to get inside the United States.

I opened my eyes and let out a scream of pain. One rapid movement of Ishmael on my neck and I was fast asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **3 YEARS AGO - January 2 2013**

 **ARNOLD'S POV**

This is my last chance, he said. He was so dissapointed to the fact I could understand him cursing in arabic and I could understand. My nerves finally got wasted to the point my condition was worsening at every punch and kick he threw at me.

But I've had it. For the last two months I've daring to point at him his very own weakspot. Of course without him believing me.

So this time, I was prepared. This time I prepared my own right fist to hit that stupid freedom once and for all. What for others could take at least ten years to achieve, I've got this in two. It was so simple. While everyone looked at Ishmael's fist moving, I looked every tiny possibility to get a punch or a kick through that tough body of his.

This was for freedom. For my parents. For Helga. And for getting the fuck out of here.

The Califa was fed up losing time waiting and doing nothing, and the money spending was awful and the supplies shortening more and more. Ishmael insisted on keeping me. But the Califa had had it and wanted to get rid of him too. He was too fearful Ishmael had many contacts with the ISIS to do such a thing. Of course Ishmael wasted no time blaming it all on me and getting carried away. I would sometimes hide and cry. My rage would blossom from all the pain I've been through.

The day it happened, was the day I would never forget in my short 20 years. When I finally defeated that son of a bitch. Ishmael Al-Fatay was cooked. I blasted his ribs when he was too occupied laughing at my poor fighting. He even stopped breathing and collapsed to the floor. He looked at me with a last snarl and fainted. The whole crowd cheering for the new champion. They even raised me and bounced me up and down. I still couldn't believe it.

He woke up a few hours later. He didn't say a word. He couldn't even look at me. Even when I was by his side, feeling a little guilty for finally kicking his ass.

But then, the worst nightmare I could have. Ishmael came to my tent that January 3 2013 to tell me my parents were killed. They were punished and slashed and whipped, and made them starve to death for three days. Their bodies thrown to a river and to be eaten by crocodiles. The boss having lost his patience had something to do with it. Ishmael was crying his own crocodyle tears because he didn't give a fuck.

My brain was still processing this. I don't want to remember what happened. But my ears bled, my hands formed into fists. My heart broke in more pieces than when I left Helga. My whole body clenched and I felt the vomit coming close to my mouth. My eyes couldn't stop giving away sad tears. I screamed. So the Califa declared war? He got it. And to think Eduardo promised me he would talk to the guy who restrained my parents. Where was Eduardo anyways?

I took all my rage and misery out and stood away from the camp. I could memorize everything. The location, the distribution, how many soldiers, and how stupid idiots they were they didn't notice the most simple and careless flame from a sudden fire could make a huge fire and destroy everything and trap and kill everyone.

That's exactly what I did.

I wanted to personally go thank the Califa Ibn Sotam while the entire arab camp was dancing in flames, everything collapsing, the villagers running away screaming, and burning their butts, rolling to the floor, comically setting themselves on fire even more.

I bowed and while the Califa's tent started burning, I took a kitchen knife out of my pocket and approached him. With no one to stop me, and without saying a single word to him, I slid the knife through his throat. The Califa begged, cried, pleaded, offered, blamed, but I wouldn't listen to reason today. I was crazy, hungry for death crazy. I snapped, what Ishmael wanted.

The second I was finished spilling the Califa's blood and earning Hell, a body was dropped in front of me. Eduardo was bruised, his hands and legs amputated, his body was skinny, he had a look of horror and he looked like he was death. I could hear him calling me.

"Burrito... burrito... " Eduardo said, though he had trouble breathing. " Ishmael had your... parents... all along... he killed them... Califa had... nothing to do with it... he wanted to be Califa himself but ISIS had trouble... with his bad temper..."

I sighed heavily, trying to control myself. "Eduardo, why are you telling me this right now? Why didn't you find me? Where were you all this time?"

Too many questions.

"I couldn't even... speak... Arnold...". His breath got caught. He was coughing blood. He moved his arms over his head but it was pointless. "Arnold!.. I'm...dying...!.Argh!".

He stopped breathing.

Miracously, the tent burned but I was spared from getting the same destiny. My next goal was to get Ishmael and thank him too.

I took a van. Luckily the keys were inside. But as soon as I reached safety, Ishmael was long gone.

Author's note: Finally I have the pleasure to communicate. FIrst off, double chapter telling some more things about Arnold. Mostly I didn't want to bother writing an introduction of Arnold to the arabs. Not only it wss pointless, he still couldn't communicate. On other nes, the keypad is from an Android cellphone, and even if the Word editor was updated there are a few obnoxious bugs. cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

 **Title: Dark rage**

 **US Army Resistance Base - Colorado - Present Day**

Arnold sat at the tiny bar, a place he used most of the time, to... think. It was small, dark, deprived of happiness. It suit him like a ring right now. He was lucky there was still some bottles of Whisky, Scotch and Vodka on the way to the Base before they ran out. He sighed. Everything was running out. Money, food, life...

He looked back to the door and pressed his Scotch and his little vase together as if someone would take it away any second. But he was mostly worried about the refugees. There was a school near the base heavily protected by his soldiers that he should visit someday. Maybe check the supplies, medicines, all that kind of stuff. It would keep him ocuppied with something to do instead of filling his pathetic wuss of a person with alcohol.

Why is that he brought Helga in the first place? To apologize to her? He knew she still loved him, and back, but what if something goes horribly wrong?

He put his hands over his oversized head and snarled. Ahh, there's that headache...

'That son of a bitch who ruined my life, and everyone's... ' . The picture of Ishmael Al-Fatay... 'oh how I want to kill you... make you suffer... give this motherfucker the...'

The door opened to reveal Phoebe coming inside to take a seat beside him.

He didn't even blink. He didn't even need to look around. "How's Helga?" Damn that headache!

She scoffed. "Good morning to you too. Helga is fine, Arnold. She is just like you left her, asleep and stable. Also..."

He nodded. Here it comes... 3... 2... 1. He shut his eyes.

Phoebe's eyes looked puffy and red from crying for hours. Sure she was strong, but also had her own limits. Arnold couldn't bear Phoebe crying because her voice destroyed his own brain. He was like a balloon about to explode. He reached her before she started bawling out. He hugged her. He pressed her face a little to his heart. So maybe she could see how much broken he was.

Between sobs he could hear the most unexpected words of gratitude from a woman. "Arnold... thank you! S-she was-she is my... friend! I-I stopped visiting her... I feel horrible! She had nobody! And now-and now she's like this-like this poor fragile woman!"

Arnold just nodded, patting her head and hearing what he had to bear. When Phoebe thought he brought Helga to the base she thought he was kidding. But when she saw her best friend since preschool being carried on a wheelchair all weak, skinny and almost dead she just screamed. Screamed in horror, so much the building almost collapsed and one window actually broke.

"Phoebe, calm down and tell me the details" Arnold calmly told her.

Phoebe regained composure and wiped the tear around her left eye and sniffed. "She's dehydrated, she has high fever and a red mark on her left feet. She wasn't harmed-"

"-or shot" Arnold finished for her.

Phoebe nodded. "Or raped".

He gulped. Yeah, didn't think on that coming.

"When can I actually see her?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe looked about. "Well, considering you're actually in here you must be drunk, and she's in quarantine."

"That doesn't answer my question", he said, through half lidded eyes.

She nodded. "You can see her whenever you want, but that fever is contagious. And since you're in this drunk state you are vulnerable."

"So you're saying I could get a fever... just that?" He asked again. He couldn't believe her, because of a fever he can't see Helga.

"Arnold, tell me if she wakes up..." she asked in a pleading tiny voice.

Arnold nodded.

 **HOSPITAL ROOM 01**

It was an actual tiny hospital reserved for injured soldiers, and sick or crazy dudes. Helga was monitored, IV covering both her arms, and a wet bandage covered her temple. She had trouble breathing, so they connected her to air tube.

Arnold watched as his heart reconnected itself with the picture of her old love. Just seeing Helga again made his insides melt. He brought a chair to her side and carefully sat, while taking her hand in his.

He thought of all the time he lost, of all the bullshit he went through, how it wasn't fair she ended up like this.

"Don't worry, my love. I will take care of you from now on. I'll even marry-"

He was cut out when she slowly opened her eyes. She screamed when she saw all those tubes connected on her. She felt herself fighting to remove them when she noticed someone taking her left hand. He smiled a genuine smile as she saw him. But that was definetly not the reaction he was expecting from her.

"What the fuck Arnoldo? What is all this junk on me?!" Same old Helga.

Arnold shrugged. "You had trouble breathing and had a horrible meal a few days ago... you're in quarantine".

She nodded quietly. Her eyes got huge. "Quarantine? Re-ally? What? Am I so sick?"

"Actually the only one sick of love is me..." he said in a love daze, wriggling his eyebrows.

She looked at him with hearts in her eyes. "Nope, Football-head. You're not the only one".

"I'm in quarantine with you, I don't give a fuck" he teased, as he approached her, while wrapping his arms around her head and shoulders.

But suddenly, her eyes started watering and she pushed him off. "Helga? W-what's wrong?", a startled and surprised Arnold asked.

"A-Arnold, I'm scared..." she bawled.

He grew desperated. "I'm not gonna leave you this time, I promise!".

"No! I'm scared to tell you...", she sobbed even more. The pain was still fresh.

"You mean...". He was prepared for the worst. What, so is it about a building? Wait... no... nonono. Oh, God, no. Please. He was already trying to cover his ears and closed his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry" she began "They killed your grandparents, Arnold...! A-And only because I finally decided to take a walk! I should've died with them! They meant so much to me...!"

Arnold's world stopped right there. He clutched, feeling his heart break and rip again. Dark Arnold was taking over.

She could feel it. Those green eyes turning to red in a matter of seconds.

"Tell me exactly how it happened".

She nodded. She told him everything. She was just taking a walk after five years. Ok that was his fault. Then a bomb hit his house. He clenched his fists, his nails cutting the palm of his hands and dripping blood in the process. That's when she told him they died holding hands. The article was out on the streets a few hours later.

His fist connected with the next brick wall, breaking it and going all through. Helga just gasped surprised and... was there something else?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

 **US Army Resistance Base - Hospital**

 **Arnold's POV**

While I removed my whole arm from the hole I made, I looked at my right hand. I switched back and forth, and the pain only stung when I tried making a fist. My knuckles were sore, a little slashed, my bones seemed to be in place and not broken. My shoulder right now was killing me. I grabbed it with my free left hand and groaned.

I smirked at Helga. "It's bad enough I'm drunk, I'll have to wait a while to take some painkillers".

I thought her reaction would be an obvious laugh and a rude remark. But I was sure shocked when I saw Helga shaking in fear and trying to desperately cover with her blankets, her arms being connected to IV's each not helping.

"W-wait... Helga.. I-I can explain-". I was trembling in fear myself.

"Who are you?" She screamed, her voice a bit consumed. "WHAT are you?".

Her question took a blow on me. She was practically comparing me to an alien creature because of what I just recently did.

"What do ya mean, Helga? I'm Major Arnold Shortman, Leader of the Resistance." I stupidly remarked, not knowing why should I present myself like that.

She shook her head violently. "That's not what I meant. T-Those green eyes, turning red. Then you surviving such blow to the wall without a scratch!"

"Well, if you really want to know, then..."

I started with my leather jacket full of medals on my chest, then my shirt, throwing it to the floor, revelealing my toned and muscled body from my own hard experiences, and I heard a gasp.

"Oh, my..." she gulped. "Arnold! Is that really you?".

I smirked when she won't get her eyes off of me. She was practically drooling. I laughed. "Earth to Helga!".

She slapped herself. "I remember how you have a somehow decent body and a scrawny ass".

I coughed loudly. "The cameras.. *COUGH* ...monitors..."

She raised an eyebrown at me.

"I'm just kidding...".

She nodded. "But you didn't explain your eyes..."

I gasped, and I turned around, lifting up my shirt and putting it back on.

"I don't have one, it just happens when I get angry!" I explained.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Listen, Football Head. You either tell me what happened to you, or I'll.."

"You will... what?" I looked around, nervous.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

The color drained from my face. "Helga... but... why?"

She practically choked on her tears. "It's not enough you abandon me all these years, you won't even tell me what the hell happened to you! It's just... not fair!"

Oh, she's just like a baby right now. I though it was something else.

"You win", I sighed heavily. "I will tell you. Helga, " I took her hands. "I love you. I always have. I always will. Got that?"

She nodded. She removed her tears one by one. She sniffed.

"Helga, all I wanted was to protect you. You're all I have left!", as I said that, I was now choking on my own tears. Without even thinking, I hug her.

She widened her eyes, surprised. "Arnold...? Wha-"

"You remember waking up alone in my own bed? Without I even saying a goodbye or leaving a note?" I asked while I broke the hug and I looked firmly into her eyes.

Helga looked painfully stricken by surprise. "What?! How do you even know?"

I snorted. "C'mon Helga. I know you. You can't even sleep well without me around you".

She nodded. "I woke up and I heard you were telling something to your grandpa... but I though you were coming to bed and I waited... and waited... till I heard the sound of a taxi pulling over and you getting inside!".

It was my turn to nod. Tears blurred my vision. "I was heading to the Airport with Phil's credit card to buy a plane ticket..."

"...why?" Her voice was tiny and hoarse.

"I had to. I received a call in the middle of the night. Eduardo told me my parents were kidnapped by terrorists and that I had to go."

Helga went alarming crazy after that. She grabbed her head and pulled her hair. She had trouble breathing.

"NO! Not them, too! Aargh!" She screamed.

I grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "Soldier! Calm down!".

She stopped. She raised an eyebrown.

"Sorry... force of habit..." I gulped.

"Please... continue" she muttered.

I went through the whole deal. I met Eduardo in San Lorenzo who was followed behind by Ishmael and his goons. He made me train hard. For two fucking years.

"He... kidnapped your parents?" She asked.

I nodded. But.. the memory was still fresh. I sighed heavily. My eyes stung, I had no more tears to drop. I started breathing heavily. My shoulders were shaking, my whole body went numb.

I told her when I won that stupid fight. He just wanted my rage out. But I was too naive and stubborn to get out so I just figured a way to defeat him for good.

I gulped. "So, when I won... he got rid of my parents the next day...".

She gasped. She shook her head. "No... "

"So after that, something triggered in me. I wasn't myself anymore. I started this destructive rampage and wiped out the entire camp, killing them, except...".

"...the villain who did this is still alive". She finished before me.

I nodded. "I escaped somehow and some couple helped me take a flight to California".

She was looking at me, curious. I already knew the answer.

"Before you ask why I didn't go back with you. Let me tell you. I wanted to be prepared. My mind was just too fucked up to tell everyone what I've been doing. I was hiding, had no money, no clothes, no phone. I was looking for a US Army base first to just tell them my story..."

She nodded. "But... that doesn't explain.."

"Yeah, I know it doesn't. After I finished my story with the Major, he looked very impressed. His eyes couldn't believe this boy wiping an entire camp of ISIS enemies or what I learned. At first, he just laughed at me. But I challenged him. He was not some robber from the streets or some drunken idiot... he looked like a 40-year-old Sarge with years of discipline in his eyes..."

She nodded in awe at my story.

"So I took him down and I won, earning his respect. I basically blocked his sissy punches and threw him on the floor, his back crashing and snapping a rib or two...".

She gasped, but she didn't say a word, so I continued.

"I was instantly signed up without my consent, instantly promoted to Cadet in charge of training the most obnoxious brats I've ever met in my short life, and now that the invasion took over, and the Major died during war, I was secretly promoted to Major. Then, Gerald followed me a few months ago".

She nodded again. "But, that doesn't even answer-"

"-for what I did" I finished for her, earning a well deserved glare from her. "They made me promise I would never ever tell a soul. I was even in a Protection Witness Program for my sake!".

"So? Why didn't you escape?"

"Why bother? They would've shoot me on the head, or just looking for my scrawny ass everywhere, just to be thrown back in here".

She was hurt. "Why you didn't even call me?"

"I was gonna. But I even forgot my own phone... can you believe it?", I smiled guiltily. "I've tried. God knows I tried. But the bastards kept keeping an eye on me, remembering not to tell anybody..." I sighed heavily.

She nodded. "But... now that you're the boss..."

I happily nodded. "I can do this!" I kissed her right on the nose. She giggled.

"Not exactly what I was hoping where the kiss was going" she teased.

"If you want, I can remove my shirt again..." I teased, getting closer as we were nose to nose.

She was full red color on her face, and she playfully poked me on the chest. She stopped giggling when someone coughed behind us. It was Phoebe. I slapped my face. I forgot to tell her! Both, actually.

"Huh... surprise?".


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

 **Title: And the enemy is...**

"Phoebe!?"

"Helga!"

"OH MY GOD PHOEBE!"

 _Oh, shit! Please don't do that!_ Arnold thought, as he brought his hands over his ears.

Phoebe came running over to Helga's bed, and stopped to doublecheck her. She had ruined her mascara because she had tears through her eyes. Helga wore a huge smile from ear to ear. That warmed up Arnold's heart, he knew she finally had her best friend back. But nothing could prepare him for...

 **ARNOLD'S POV**

"Girls, girls... can we just... behave?" I pleaded slighty.

But it was too damn late...

"OH MA GOD HELGAAA!" Phoebe squealed as she hugged Helga with all her might.

"IT'S SOOO GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO!" Helga squealed and screamed.

They both cried and hugged and blabbed unintelligible things like trying to say ' I'm sorry ' so many times. I had to cover my ears and get out of the room because, really, my ears were bleeding and I felt my head was going to explode in a million pieces from so many squealing. Those two... Argh!

As soon as I left the hospital, I was met face to face with reality. I walked through the passaway while looking at our own gym where everyone of my young soldiers and buddies gathered to train karate, with a combination of the use of weaponry and skills. Basic karate chops and knives and broomstick flying everywhere. It reminded me of my own training.

I kept walking when I stopped right at where the PS 118 Elementary School used to stand. That's right. Our base was hidden around this same fucking area mostly and no one was aware or nobody would care. I had to go inside. Check the wounded. Check the refugees. Check the supplies. Give a few ones hi's and goodbye's. And then, my reunion with Gerald.

It was a good thing I could use the building for this kind of emergencies. And it was a good thing I could count with good old Mr Simmons to cope and handle the situation. As I looked at the people surrounding me, pleading me with their eyes full of confusion, and babies crying, something triggered inside me.

It was the most painful sensation as I knew they weren't with me... this time. My grandpa would've encouraged me and my grandma would take me to the gym and train with me a little. This sensation of being in hell and back. I tightened my fist and closed my eyes and ran before my tears escaped and everyone would see me cry.

I had to find Gerald...

He was waiting me at the Interrogation Room with his made up coffee in hand and a stack of papers.

"Man! What took you so long?", he asked, already knowing the answer.

I shrugged but a smile cornered my lips. "Dunno, the usual stuff.".

Gerald sighed. "Bold kid returns... Look I know you want to reconnect with your old love-"

"Phoebe is with her right now, catching up..." I finished for him, sounding a little annoyed.

He raised an eyebrown. "I reckon you didn't want to stay?".

I shrugged again. "I reckon you wanted to see me?"

"Sure, but it wasn't me who called. It was you" Gerald pointed out.

I sighed, heavily. "I'm a bit drunk, a little upset, and all the squealing in the world was killing me".

"You didn't get to go second base with her, am I right?" he raised his eyebrowns at me.

"I'm not in the mood, Gerald..." I shook my head.

He nodded. "Phil and Gertie..."

I shot my head back at him, surprised. "YOU KNEW?!"

He raised his hands in defense. "Guilty as charged, man. I've found out this morning while investigating about Helga's whereabouts and why was she alone."

I nodded, giving him a cold glare. "Continue..."

"I figured you were desperated to find about Helga's health and you would be at the hospital so.. "

"..so Helga told me instead" I whispered.

"Oh, she's fine? I thought she had a fever?" Gerald asked.

"Out with the real problem, dude! Tell me, did you find about Ishmael?!". My voice sounded so damn hoarse, I didn't even recognize myself.

Gerald looked at me with a face of guilt. "You're not gonna like this, then..."

I took his words carefully. "What is it? Tell me?"

"First of all, I've finally found your grandpa's credit card", he began. "The bastard took it and flew to the US and entered without a problem"

I nodded. "He must've used my ID to enter, maybe dressed to resemble me".

"I guess, guess not. He had a false Passport document, but it sometimes looks just like the original" Gerald continued. "So he was here about three years ago, he rented a home, got a job, resumed his life, and communicated with the Embassy of Iran and Syria".

I looked at the picture of the article. My grandparents old hands joined together, while dead in a crumbling building. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I tried listening to Gerald, but I was focused on screaming to the sky.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR I'M GONNA DESTROY HIM AND BLOW HIM INTO PIECES!"

"Whoa Arnie! Calm down, brother!" Gerald asked, putting his hands over my shoulders.

I coughed. "Just... tell me where the fuck he is right now", I asked.

"He... he is... well-"

"Gerald? Where is Ishmael Al-Fatay?" I asked again, menacingly.

He gulped. Something was... odd.

"He's at the White House..." he explained.

"Yeah... go on...". I raised an eyebrown.

"He's the President... of the United States..." he gulped. "Of Arabia".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

 **Title: Meltdown**

 **Helga's POV**

"So..." I sighed. "...what are you doing here, Pheebs?" I asked, first of all.

Phoebe just opened her mouth a bit, surprised, she adjusted her glasses. "Why thanks for asking how I've been!" she scolded me. But knowing me, I would go directly to the cut the crap attitude and give a piece of my mind always. "I've been the doctor of this institution ever since Arnold became the Leader. He needed me, and I needed the job. I'm your doctor, by the way. So, become healthy!" she giggled, as she patted my shoulder.

"You actually stay here most of the time, like 24/7? " I asked, giving her a knowing stare.

"Well, now don't think I didn't have a home." she looked away, a bit sad. "I lived with my husband and three kids-"

I jumped, my jaw dropped. "THREE KIDS? WHOA!"

Phoebe smiled at me. "As I was saying, I graduated, married Gerald-"

"Way to go, Pheebs!" I cheered.

She paused. "We had our own apartment... but, like everyone else, our home has been destroyed. We've been living here ever since." She looked away, she sniffed.

"But, hey, wait a minute...". I stared at the ceiling, thinking. "If Gerald rescued me, and you're here with me, then-".

"They're just fine. My kids, I mean." I gave her a glare. She waved my glare off and patted my cheek. "Sorry, there's this Education Center at the middle of the base, Arnold gave the idea that despite all the war, we should continue rescuing kids and keep teaching. When they're full 18 years old, he should handle them."

I nodded. "Wow, Football Head has brains after all".

"You should see him encouraging us with such a passion. Let us feel we're people. That we've to stay united and all that bull he gives us" she chucled at that last part.

I questioned that. "What? You don't believe at all his speeches?"

She shook her head. "As a matter of fact, I'm not stupid, and he knows he's not stupid. He just keeps encouraging people so they can still live an almost normal life. But he sometimes knows this isn't just going to last and there's gonna be war, blood, and blackmailing".

I nodded again. I let her continue with open interest.

"He's a human also, and he sometimes cracked and had huge breakdowns. He would just lock up himself and start crying in a corner. Or drink himself to sleep. I was always there. " I gulped . "He suffered so much in the past-"

"Yah, and now that he found out about his grandparents" I said, my voice being just a whisper.

She sighed, heavily. "A-anyways... I was selected over a few other doctors because I could cope with his crap and I could give him advice. Gerald knows him all his entire life so when he returned after 5 years to our lives and met Gerald again, it was like time wasn't an issue at all. Gerald can give him a piece of his mind too and calm him down."

"You guys were never pissed that he left?" I questioned.

"When I opened the door to my house after three bells, with one baby in hold, with my two others running around, and saw a Sargent with medals, and a football head, the first thing I wanted to do was to shut the door in his face" she confessed. I couldn't supress a laugh, I've tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "Gerald stopped me from doing it".

"I can see that happening. Thing is," I sighed heavily. "I'm also feeling the same love for him, like time wasn't a problem. He changed, though..."

She nodded. "I can see that, you're just practically drooling over the guy"

I jumped, my eyes huge as the size of plates. "W-well yeah! Not everyday you see such toned body like his! Damn those muscles! That confidence! You'll have to lend me a new pair of panties, ya know...". I moved unconfortably, as I giggled, red as a tomato.

"It's a good, healthy thing you love him. He's head over heels for you. He wasn't the same without you...". A tear dropped from her eyes, then other. She was crying.

"Pheebs...?" I whispered.

"Helga, he wants you. All for him. He wanted to marry you, giving his heart to you!" she pointed at me.

"And... it's my fault because..." I trailed off.

"No, not really". She shook her head. "But you told me you were having sex with him, friends with benefits thing so that must meant something. Until he went away".

I looked shocked. "W-well yah, you know me! I can do that and whatever I want because I'm Helga-".

"All I'm saying you could've just tell him your feeling for him before it was too late!" she said, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed. "I couldn't... ok? I just... didn't have the strenght, Pheebs. And I'm just paying the price". Tears left my eyes freely, and I was supported on Phoebe's shoulders to cry.

"He's paying a double, maybe triple... for not telling you sooner. He feels so guilty, it's heartbraking." I broke the hug just to stare at her, wide eyed. "I suggest next time you see him, tell him. Don't lose anymore time". She smiled at me.

Before I could smile at her, the door opened to reveal Gerald coming through, running desperatedly. He was covering in sweat.

"He's having a... meltdown now... I've told him about who the new president was" he said, breathing heavily.

My heart was on my throat. I looked at Phoebe, and Phoebe looked at me, confident, and patted my shoulder.

"Remember what I've told you. Next time you see him-"

"Yeah, yeah, just... go see him!" I urged her.

She stood up and left me alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

 **Title: Not friends**

Phoebe sighed heavily, before walking inside the Interrogation Room. The lights were completely off. She adjusted her view, but couldn't see a thing. Only the sounds of someone crying and sniffing and groaning. She turned on the lights just to see a limp on the floor, catharthic, tortured soul. The strong and courageous Arnold was again broken, this time there was no going back. War was coming. And she knew it. So she slowly took a few steps toward him, and put a small hand over his shaking shoulder.

He looked at her hand, and his scared look met Phoebe's half smiling one. "I-I should've told her... I should've told her I'm in love with her, and... and none of this... this would have happened!", he screamed, taking his hair out. He lost a few strands of golden hair in the process.

"You're scared to tell her now?" Phoebe reassured him.

He took her words in his mind. He shook his head.

She sighed. "Then just.. go."

He shook his head no, again. "But, what if I tell her and she doesn't want to have anything to do with me?".

"Arnold... she lied to everyone, literally everyone. She didn't even go to the streets for who knows how long. She told me she was practically married to you. She told his kidnappers she was Mrs. Shortman and his husband was a Football Head who was in a business trip to God knows where", Phoebe told him.

Arnold was shocked. His mind couldn't take it anymore. His heart was going crazy. He tried to stand, but had to ask Phoebe to help him.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for all of this, Arnold. This would've happened anyways, and it was a brave thing you did to decide not getting Helga involved in this war" Phoebe was speaking to him, but his mind was on Helga. He just had to go and see her.

Something was wrong indeed though. He was having a fever. This was noticed by Phoebe.

"Oh shit, Arnold! I told you this was contagious! You're burning!" She said as she put a hand over his forehead.

"Nonsense, Pheebs, I'm-"

They heard noises, screaming, and some figure was grabbing Gerald by the collar of his shirt.

"What do ya mean SHE's not available? I'm his father, you pipsqueak!" He yelled.

Gerald stood firm in his spot. "I already told you, Mr Pataki. She's in quarantine, Just the doctor and her husband are allowed to visit her! And if you just stop touching my military shirt, I could get you a permit!". He looked around and saw Phoebe dragging Arnold over. "There they are. A little help, guys?"

Bob Pataki. The last person Helga would want to see was practically launching over Gerald and trying not to rip his head off. As soon as Arnold looked at Bob he felt rage coming inside his body.

He was the reason Helga was suffering, that she couldn't express freely, that she was crying at his house for support, that she had to be like her sister. She practically lived with Arnold because Bob was beating her and covering her in bruises, but she wouldn't even admit her father's constant abuse. Hell he even made her wander and ask for money on the streets just to laugh at her in her face and take away her money. This was a constant torture and Arnold was having enough already.

"Get your fucking hands off of my General, intruder!" Arnold was boiling in rage and fever.

Bob turned about and his head snapped when he saw Arnold getting close to him.

"Oh, it's just you Alfred..." Bob merely laughed giving so little importance to him. "Look I'm gonna count to three to you WORMS to get this fucking door open or I'll-WHOA!". He didn't even finish when he fell to the floor in a second. He wondered how he got like this when he felt someone over him twisting his left arm. "OW! Hey hey hey watch it, you're making my arm go numb!"

"It's not a problem, let's break it and you won't feel your arm anymore!" Arnold gave him a wicked smile.

Bob had a feeling he was being serious. "You sure you want your father-in-law having a broken arm?"

He lost his grip over Bob's arm. "How-how would you know?"

Bob smiled. "I went to your house. She told me everything. But you know, you abandoning her like this was priceless, you should of seen the look on her face-WAUGH!"

Arnold's grip tightened on Bob's left arm and twisted it more. "Well I'm capable of resolve my own issues with my wife, sir. And you abandoning her was painful, but guess what?" He got closer to his ear. "She's not fifteen anymore, Bob".

That sentence got Bob on his feet, to a surprised Arnold. He sure was entertaining. Bob launched over Arnold and threw a few fists over his face, but Arnold easily dodged it, making Bob punch the wall instead. Arnold kicked Bob's left ankle making him trip and fall. He threw a fist, connecting it with the floor, while Bob rolled over. Bob launched again, but Arnold again made him trip, earning him crash over the Hospital door where Helga was in, and getting inside.

Helga let out a huge scream.

"Helga? Helga? It's me, Arnold!" He said as he came running to her and in a swift move he took her hands in his.

Bob groaned. His head had a cut with the glass of the door. He launched over Arnold again but instead got a pair of hands who backed him off and put a pair of handcuffs over him. Bob looked stunned at Helga and Arnold holding hands and bellowed angrily.

"Bob Pataki you're under military arrest for tresspassing, authority abuse and violence" Gerald told him. "You shall wait for court to decide your veredict. I suggest you remain silent".

Bob groaned, crying.

"Damnit! It's your fault little lady!" Bob yelled. "If it wasn't for you, Olga would be still alive!"

Arnold couldn't take it anymore. He took a step closer to Bob and smacked him in the face, making him spit blood. "Keep talking and the next thing you will receive will be a kick in your fucking face!"

Bob coughed some blood. "I dare you! Olga was taking a plane visiting us, and her plane got down by bombing! I just wanted to tell my other wonderful daughter the news!"

Helga's face went pale. She wanted to vomit. Her eyes were full of tears. She screamed. "Take him away! Now!" Arnold commanded over Helga's own screaming.

Bob was dragged off.

Arnold placed a comforting shoulder over Helga, while he nodded silently to Gerald and Phoebe to take a hike.

"I-I should've told you earlier!" She bellowed. "So none of this would've happened!"

"What, Helga? Tell me, what is it?" Arnold already knew the answer. But he wanted to hear it from her.

"I love you, Arnold. I wanted you all this time for you to be mine. I wanted for you to be my husband, have kids, grow older!" Helga screamed. "Then why the fuck happened this to me? It's my fault!"

Arnold sighed. He kissed her forehead. "No, Helga, it was marked as destiny. I should've told you I was going to ask your hand and marry you to Las Vegas. But my own shit happened also. None of this is our fault. Blame destiny and you'll get your answer".

"Arnold... you think Vegas is still open?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Beats me." He suddenly realized. His mind clicked. "Wait... you mean...?"

"If you ask me..." she said

"Would you marry me?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, Arnold. Always". She replied.

He cupped her face and kissed her. He gently removed her IV's and placed himself on top of her to kiss her more.

"So... all this time, you wanted to be my wife?" Arnold boldly asked.

She sighed happily.

"What did I just tell you, buck-o? Always!"

"Whatever you say, Helga" he cracked open a genuine smile.

"Sure, whatever I say!".


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

 **Title: In need of help**

 **Warning: Sex scenes, genre violence. Non suitable for sensible people.**

Helga stretched her arms and snapped her back a little until she heard it crack. She was wearing a sport jacket, a blue tank top and sport shorts that made her legs shine, and yellow Nikes. "It's good to be back to track! I feel lots better, thanks to you Football Head! " This whole dressing and such posing was all planned by Phoebe and it was having its success in making Arnold speechless and while his nose was dripping blood, his whole body was reacting to it.

"Uh... H-Helga" he said as he was getting closer to her.

Helga blinked her eyes. "Sorry I guess I've got carried away, you too from what I see" she said as she looked down at his sporting pants.

He looked down embarrased. "Hey!" He said as he tried covering his hard-on. "Well it wasn't my idea to see you dressed like that! You know... you look... uh.."

Helga blushed as he put a dreamy face. She giggled. "Go on!"

"You look distracting... stunning, hot even!" He said. He wanted to grab her and... no. He shook his head. This is for her. Sex later. "Enough mushiness. Miss Pataki" he coughed.

She was surprised as he remained composure. She straightened up and saluted. After all, he was the Mayor.

"Rest soldier" he said. He smiled while she relaxed. "Miss Pataki you will receive hard training. I know personally you have an outstanding record in sports, but nonetheless we need the likes of you. A strong, independent woman. Learning combat skills, weapon management, sword, karate, all those will be given. As a soon to be wife to the Mayor, I'll personally arrange the meetings and set you up with opponents when its required. But don't worry, they're trustable."

"Sir yes sir. Let's start right now sir!" Helga screamed.

"First I will need to try your resistance and strenght. I want to see and check if you can resist and how much you will" he said as he straightened up and saluted karate style. He managed a defense pose. "Ready, Miss Pataki?"

"I learned too from the best" she said as she managed an identical karate defense pose. "Your grandma during those years".

Arnold launched at her. He pretended to punch her but instead, he jumped high and tensed his right leg to impact to the left side of her face. She covered. The move hurt, but still, she grabbed him by the leg and by a swift move, she throwed him not far enough, almost him dropping out of the tatami. He stood up inmediately and launched over her again throwing a fist. He succeded connecting to her stomach. The strog blow made her spit blood from her mouth. She snarled and threw her own fist to his stomach, but not the same response came out. She threw him a kick to his face, which he covered. He grabbed her by the left arm and pressed her to his back, making her flying over him and painfully connecting her back with the hard floor, him ending the demonstration with a salute.

"You are amazing, you have something Miss Pataki. I can feel it-WHOA!"

"Don't you dare distract yourself with a woman, Major!"

In a swift mood, she kicked his right leg and threw him to the floor, his back this time in pain. She panted, obviously tired, but a grin soon plastered her face.

"So, what is your veredict now?" she teased, as she folded her arms over her chest.

Arnold soon blushed. "You're torturing me, ya know!", he said as he looked at her. Her legs were giving her a little panties view, her underwear cleavage not helping, her folsed arms making her boobs look bigger and the childish pout on her face weren't either.

She huffed, rolled her eyes and offered him a hand, which he took in his. But as soon as she pulled, he pulled throwing her onto his lap.

"Cheater!" she punched his arm playfully as he looked at her with lust on his eyes.

"So not true!" He said as he looked at her lips for support on his own.

As they kissed longingly, he searched for her sport jacket, removed it and threw it away. She continued kissing him until they gasped for air. She removed her tank top revealing she had no bra on. That made Arnold gasp and his hard member rise a bit more making it painful against his pants.

"H-Helga... w-what happened there?" He half-smiled as he tried to calm down his pain.

"Seems my boobs are too big for Phoebe's bras so..." she smiled.

"You're queen of torture, you know that?" Arnold chuckled lightly. "Ok time to torture you, then"

Helga gasped. Oh no! You mean he's going to... I'm gonna die!

He removed his leather jacket, then his shirt, to reveal his well developed torso and muscles well toned down. She let out a moan and her legs trembled, while her face was a mess. His muscles were impossible with a head like that. Or so she thought.

"Your turn now" he wiggled his eyebrowns at her.

She was ready to faint. But she helped herself, while trembling, she removed her shorts and the soft fabric of her already soaked panties. She watched as Arnold's eyes grew as plates while standing there with his mouth open more and more.

"What are you waiting for, hair boy?" She demanded.

Boy was she wrong asking him that. As soon as he removed his pants off and underwear, he revealed his hard venous normal cock about to explode. She was gasping for air. This was it. She was having sex with his oblong headed adonis.

She let herself fall as she opened her legs revealing a hairy yellow vagina.

He slowed down closer to her while he took his cock and started rubbing it and slowly pressing it over her soft pussy. He let himself in slowly inside her not without letting out a few moans. She moaned when he was fully inside. They remained still for a few seconds, until he started moving. He thrusted hard, desperate moves, like if the end of the world was coming. She moaned again when he kissed her neck and embraced her. She still couldn't believe it, she was in pure ecstasy and shocked to find something she missed doing with him.

They changed positions. She was on top of him this time, feeling him again.

Doggystyle was next. He came inside of her. He couldn't take it anymore. She came also not bearing this great sensation. He came a lot inside.

Both of them remained on the floor, panting, his penis stuck and still cumming inside her.

They got up not taking their eyes off of each other. They dressed and while no words came out, they would sure do it again and again.

At 10.30 AM the first group of Karate arrived at the tatami. They challenged two for a fight. Cadet Johnson was winning without effort, his opponent was losing when Johnson got his feet tripped over something. He lost when his back reached out of the tatami.

"Cadet Fitzpatrick wins!" General Gerald shouted.

"Not fair! I tripped on something sticky!" Cadet Johnson complained.

Gerald arched an eyebrown. "You tripped. On something sticky. In the middle of a fight. How decent of you to let your opponent win!"

"But... but it's true!" Johnson cried.

Gerald smiled. "Next contestants will be..."


End file.
